Dino's Adventures in the Underworld
by Plantress
Summary: It has been discovered that not all 108 Specters were present during the Holy War with Athena, a few are still missing. Hades sends Minos to retrieve the Celestial Star of Wealth, who happens to be none other than Dino, 10th boss of the Cavallone family.


-1I don't own Reborn or Saint Seiya. I'm just playing with the characters.

A/N: This story that spawned this strange crossover thing starts in the saintseiyafan forums. I showed some people a Reborn picture, and was then told that Hyper Dying Will Tsuna looks like Stagittarious Aiolos and that regular Tsuna looks like Pegasus Tenma from the Saint Seiya prequel Lost Canvas. Then I was told that Dino looked liked the Specter Basilisk Sylphid. For some reason the last idea stuck in my head, and I decided to write something where Dino did indeed become a Specter. Thanks to Raven for helping me find a good creature and celestial star for Dino.

**Part I: A Trip to the Underworld **

Minos growled as he stared at the short straw in his hand. He glared at the other two Judges but Aiacos smirked at him and Rhadamanthys just looked relieved. 

"Why do we have to do this anyway?" The Griffon Specter grumbled. "The Holy War with Athena is over."

"Lord Hades still wants all one hundred eight Specters here." Rhadamanthys said firmly and sent a glare back at him. "It's not for us to question his orders."

"How did we manage to miss five or six people anyway?" Aiacos grumbled. "I though we managed to drag all the Specters down here before the war started!"

"Apparently we missed a few." Minos snapped. "Why are we the ones who have the drag them down here again? Can't we have some of the lower ranked Specters do this instead?"

"Lord Hades wants _us_ to do it. All of us are suppose to be dead, remember? I guess he's worried that some of the lower ranks would go after the Saints for revenge or something."

"Good point." Minos sighed then frowned at the short straw. "I'll do it this time but" He pointed at his two fellow judges, "one of you has to do it next time."

"Fine." Aiacos said cheerfully.

"So who am I suppose to drag down here again?" The Griffon Specter sighed. Aiacos handed him a piece of paper.

"The Celestial Star of Wealth."

"So why didn't he find his way down here when the seal on Lord Hades was broken? Everyone else did."

"Guess you'll have to ask him yourself." Aiacos grinned. "Have fun now!"

Minos just turned and walked out, muttering something about Garudas and Wyverns as he went.

"Did you cheat?" Rhadamanthys asked after the silver haired Judge was out of ear shot.

"What me? How could you even think that?" Aiacos managed sound innocent but the self satisfied look on his face was enough to convince the Wyvern Specter.

"You're going up to find the next one." Rhadamanthys said. "or I tell Minos about it." Aiacos had been about to protest but though again and shut it mouth. He and Minos had never actually decided who was stronger, and he was in no hurry to fight his fellow Judge. Not unless he was sure he could win.

You could only leave the underworld with the expression permission of Lord Hades himself. And the portals that actually lead out only remained open as long as the Lord of the Underworld willed them too. After receiving instructions to _hurry _ the Griffon specter stepped through the portal…and out into Italy.

Although he had never been to Italy, he was near enough that he could sense the presence of the other Specter. Regular humans wouldn't have a Cosmo like that. With a sigh he set out to find him, keeping to the roof tops to avoid having to deal with people. A man dressed in black armor was probably going to draw attention if anyone actually saw him. Which was why he was glad it was actually night now.

The Wealth Star Specter was in a mansion. A very large mansion. Well it was the Celestial Star of Wealth so Minos supposed that it only made sense. There were men in suits patrolling the grounds around the mansion, but like most humans they didn't bother to look up very much. Minos found the room the Specters cosmo was coming from without being disturbed. There was a balcony attached the bedroom, and the French doors lead inside were unlocked. The Griffon Specter slipped inside and glanced around. The room was dark and there was a figured sprawled on the bed.

"Found you." Mino smirked. That was when the storm that had been threatening since had he arrived in Italy broke. Rain poured down as lightning struck. The figure on the bed stirred, and Minos wondered which of the gods had such a sick sense of humor.

Dino wasn't overly concerned when the lightning woke him from his nap. Compared to what he had seen a little thunder and lightening didn't scare him. No, what caused him to sit up in alarm was the large shadow that the lightening threw on the wall. There standing in front of his window was a massive, dark, figure. For a split second his mind was preoccupied with wondering how in the hell the stranger had managed to sneak past security dressed like _that_, then instinct took over making he roll out of bed and dive for cover.

That in doing so he managed to crashing into the desk knocking it over, and cause the flower filled vase sitting on to fall on him was incontinent but he had been through too many fights to let it distract him. He barely noticed the water as he scrambled to his feet and scrambled behind the desk. He didn't know who this guy was, but he could make a good guess. Any assassin that could penetrate this far into an enemy strong hold had to be very good and with a sinking hear Dino realized that was probably little chance his men would be able to do anything against someone like this. Ah well, he had been in worse situations then this. He would just have to fight his way out.

The Cavallone Boss jumped up from behind the table, (nearly tripping over it the process and only saving himself by grabbing onto the light that was attached to the wall) and pulled back his whip to attack….just as the assassin gestured at him and he froze unable to move any farther. In the flash of lightning that followed Dino caught the glint of the hundreds of wires that had been attached to him.

"I wouldn't do that." The stranger said. Lighting sparked off his silver hair as he took a step toward the helpless Cavallone boss.

"Who are you?" Dino said to try and buy some time while he figured out how to get out of the wires. "Who sent you?"

"I am Griffon Minos of the Celestial Star of Nobility." Minos said proudly. He just received a blank look in reply. "One of the three judges of the underworld?"

"Umm…okay…" Over the years Dino had learned that assassins seemed to favor pompous nicknames and titles. He had never heard of one this elaborate before though. Either this guy was very good or he was new. The Cavallone boss hoped it was the latter.

"You are one of the one hundred and eight warriors of Hades as well." Minos continued. "The Specter of the Celestial Star of Wealth!" There was a brief silence then Dino burst out laughing.

"Okay, seriously who sent you? The Gospella family? The Todd family? Or was it…"

"I don't have anything to do with them." Minos said irritably. "If anyone sent me it was Lord Hades. Now come with me.."

"No." Dino replied, then, smiled slightly. "I mean, a Boss can't leave his family just like that."

"I really don't care what you think." Mino snapped, then took a step forward and grabbed the protesting Dino's wrist. "You are coming with me." The Griffon Specter said, then teleported the both of them to where the portal was still open. Teleporting was harder for Specters than it was for Gold Saints, something Minos thought was grossly unfair, but he could still do it. Even if it was uncomfortable.

Dino was beginning to wonder if he was still asleep and this was sort of strange dream. Because he was sure he had been standing in his room, then the intruder had grabbed him….and the world fell away from him. For a split second he felt like he was falling endlessly and the world had dissolved into darkness…and then there was a flash of light and they were standing on a hilltop on the other side of the city.

"Wha…?" He turned around slowly. "How did…?"

"This was quicker." Minos said shortly. "I did not want everyone to know what was going on."

"And just what is going on anyway?" Dino asked as he braced himself.

"I'm taking you to the underworld, as per Lord Hades orders."

"Well, I'm not ready to die just yet!" The Cavallone boss shouted and lashed out with the whip that Minos had forgotten he had. The action might have been successful if the whip hadn't curved back around. Dino groaned and dropped to one knee as his own weapon hit him instead of his intending target.

"….." Minos stared at him, wondering how this klutz was suppose to be Specter. Then he shook himself. "Who said anything about dieing?" The Griffon Specter said irritably, then pushed the half conscious blonde through the portal.

Dino was woken by someone nudging him in the ribs. Someone with very, very sharp shoes. He opened his eyes. For a second he was disoriented and wondered why he was outside laying on rocks. Moans and cries reached his ears as memory came surging back. The last thing he remembered happening was Minos shoving him forward and then he had fallen…. He must have blacked out, although he didn't remembering anything that could have caused him to loose consciousness.

He quickly lost interest in trying to figure out the why though. Now he was more interested in the where. There was a river on his right, but it just looked wrong somehow. The water was pitch black for starters and he felt a shiver run down his when he looked at it. It was almost as if the water was absorbing light rather than reflecting it. Looking at the sky didn't help much because like the river it looked just wrong. But along the banks it was worse. That was where the source of the noise was.

Men and woman lined the river, crying and moaning in despair. He could tell what their words where but he didn't need to. He took an involuntary step backwards.

"Don't worry about them." Minos said from behind him. "They brought this fate upon themselves." Dino swore tried to turn around, but got his feet tangled and fell. He hadn't even noticed that the other man was beside him.

"Wha…?" The Cavallone boss said, then forced himself to take a deep breath. "Where are we?" He demanded as soon as his thoughts were in order.

"The underworld of course." Mino answered in an are-you-an-idiot tone of voice. "That is the river Styk and those are souls who wasted away their lives. Not evil enough to be let into hell but not good enough to go elsewhere."

"The underworld?" Dino focused on the first part of the sentence. "You mean I'm…!?"

"You're not dead!" Minos snapped sounding very irritated.

"But you said…"

"I said we're in the underworld." The black clad man growled. "I did not say anything about you dying."

"Ok-ay," the Cavallone boss scrambled to his feet. "If I'm not dead then why I am I here?"

"I already told you," Minos was beginning to get seriously annoyed. This was why he wanted to send lower ranked Specters after the new recruits. He hated explaining things more than once! "you're one of the 108 Specters of Hades. You were destined to be the celestial star of wealth, that you're still alive is proof of that. If you hadn't been a Specter then you would be dead already." That was when Dino decided that this had to be a dream. Or a very weird hallucination. Maybe one of the men had slipped him something as a joke. But since it couldn't be real….well he might as well play along.


End file.
